


Beauty and the Beast (Undertale edition)

by We_Are_The_Reckless



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: After Frisk, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Frisk is still there though, Might be platonic, Other, Reader Is Not Frisk, dunno, might not be, reader is a female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/We_Are_The_Reckless/pseuds/We_Are_The_Reckless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were a regular, beautiful girl who was the daughter of a bordering on crazy scientist of a father. You were the local beauty and the most stuck up guy in the village wanted you and would do anything to get you.</p><p>After your father goes missing, you quickly set off into the forest to the west side of the village, up the mountain, trying to find him. You fall into a large hole at the top of Mt. Ebott, where you find your father, who was locked away in the ruins of the underground. </p><p>What will happen in this world as you make a deal with a cursed prince to swap places with your father?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the prologue on my kindle xD

_Once upon a time, there was a young Prince who lived in the underground with his father, his mother, and the whole of monster kind. They were kept underground by a spell that the humans had cast a long time before that, trapping them away from the humans as the war ended. Even with the whole kind below there with him, the Prince was quite lonely. He wished for a true friend._

 

_Luckily, that friend came to him soon, as a human fell below, clad in a green and yellow striped sweater. They were soon found by the Prince, who had helped them get back to the castle, where he and his family lived. The king and queen gladly took the fallen human into their care; the Prince and the fallen human soon became best friends._

 

_A few years after the human had arrived, however... they became sick. Down in the underground, they had no human medicine to help. The fallen human died, leaving the Prince alone once again, and heartbroken._

 

_The human's final wish was to see the flowers from the village where they used to live. The Prince, wanting to give his friend their dying wish, absorbed the human's soul. He became a bigger monster, having two souls inside of him, and he left the underworld, managing to cross the barrier, as he had a human and monster soul._

 

_He carried his friend's body to the human village, placing them down in the flowers. People from the village saw them, and thought that the Prince had killed the human child. They attacked the Prince, who managed to escape their attacks and travel back to the underground. He walked across the barrier, into the garden of golden flowers that his father grew. He finally passed away, turning into dust, and his remains covered the flowers._

 

_To monster kind, the humans had, once again, taken everything from them. The king declared war, once again, against humans._

 

_The Prince resurrected soon enough, but he had the form of a flower, and he no longer obtained a soul. He could feel nothing but hate and anger. He stayed in the shadows; watching humans arrive in the underground, before leaving, to be killed and have their soul taken by the king. The queen did not like this, however, and so, she left the king and went to live in the ruins to protect any of the fallen children._

 

_The former Prince had started trying to trick the children into trusting him, so that he could kill them easier and finally have a soul back, he could be 'himself' again. This plan of his failed as the queen would come through as the children were talking to him, and would save them._

 

_Only one child survived the journey through the underground, and that child's name was Frisk. They made friends with everyone, and as they went to go reason with the king, the former Prince snuck into the castle and stole the six human souls._

 

_He absorbed them, and managed to become the bigger monster of himself, before he managed to rule over the underground with the new found power of his, his mind clouded with the bitterness of his past, which also clouded his heart...._


	2. Author's note

Haha, hey guys...

 

I knew that a lot of you liked the fanfic, But I just can't continue. I no longer know what to write and stuff.

To be perfectly honest, I'm in different fandoms now too.

So, yeah, this thing is discontinued, unless I can find the motivation to carry on.

If someone else would like to continue, then please consult me about it. I'd be interested in helping, considering it is originally my work.

Love you guys and thank you for the support!


End file.
